


Четыре раза, когда Питер Квилл вправду жалел, что у него есть друзья (и один раз, когда он слишком отчаялся, чтобы обращать на что-то внимание)

by MouseGemini



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: 5 Things, Accidental Voyeurism, Aliens, Anonymous Sex, Awkward Sexual Situations, Crack, F/F, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 13:42:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2549627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MouseGemini/pseuds/MouseGemini
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Питеру не просто привыкнуть к жизни с новыми друзьями, особенно учитывая то, что теперь приватности в его жизни гораздо меньше, а вторжений на личное пространство гораздо больше.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Четыре раза, когда Питер Квилл вправду жалел, что у него есть друзья (и один раз, когда он слишком отчаялся, чтобы обращать на что-то внимание)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Four Times Peter Quill Really Regrets Having Friends (And the One Time He's Too Desperate To Care)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2069919) by [orangecrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangecrow/pseuds/orangecrow). 



> Komissar, спасибо за бетинг! :)

**I. Дракс**  
Им хватило топлива, чтобы добраться до какого-то отдаленного захолустного квадранта. На это ушло примерно пять дней, и по случайному совпадению оказывается, что пять дней — это ровно столько, сколько они могут выдержать в ограниченном пространстве корабля, не пытаясь вцепиться друг другу в глотки.

В общем, было сложно. Питер решил, что это достаточно ожидаемо для группки тех, кто сдружился как раз перед тем, как взглянуть в уродливое синее лицо гибели.

Итак, после приземления они дружно и дипломатично (в результате громкой ссоры) сошлись на том, что возьмут парочку выходных, чтобы спустить пар, успевший накопиться за время их непродолжительного путешествия. Великолепное спиртное (источник его появления казался сомнительным, но кто здесь считает?) казалось как раз тем, что исцелит их недуги, и Питер решает тоже принять участие и опрокинуть стаканчик ради здоровья и благополучия окружающих.

К концу первого дня он уже чувствует себя в миллион раз лучше. Даже не жалуется, когда замечает, что Рокет доел Сырные Кальмары и запихнул пустую коробку назад в заваленную барахлом кухонную кладовку. Впрочем, могло еще сыграть свою роль и то, что Питер слышал, как Рокет, вернувшись прошлым вечером, что-то бормотал себе под нос о награде. Питер был слишком умен, чтобы кусать руку, которая его кормит. По крайней мере, до того, как она подкинет ему еще несколько сладеньких кредитов.

Еще два дня пролетают быстро, и с точки зрения Питера, все вообще прекрасно в этом мире. Корабль полностью заправлен, его счет полностью оплачен за счет небольшой награды, которую они получили благодаря маленькой провернутой афере. И в списке важных и приятных дел Питеру остается поставить только одну галочку.

— Ох, блин, прости, — невнятно извиняется Питер. — Я не имел в виду, что ты, типа, галочка. Это было бы грубо.

Он качает головой, и ему в нос сразу лезут зеленые волосы.  
Девушка, с которой Питер танцует, поворачивает голову и искоса одаривает его взглядом. В глазах без зрачков, кажется, мелькает замешательство. Питер задумывается над тем, возможно ли, что они всегда так выглядят.

— Что?! — кричит она, пытаясь переорать дерьмовую музыку.

— Ничего! — кричит он в ответ. — Эй, не хочешь выбраться отсюда?

Вот это уже точно привлекает ее внимание.  
Питер по старой привычке ведет ее к кораблю, и только теперь осознает, что это место стало уже не таким приватным, каким было раньше. Но сейчас уже трудно сконцентрироваться и придумать что-то другое — особенно с учетом того, что она хватает его везде, гладит по рукам, прижимается сзади упругой грудью. И они, спотыкаясь, продолжают идти по улице.

Наконец, парочка достигает затененной аллеи, и у Питера мелькает мыль предложить пойти к ней, если это, конечно, возможно. Но она толкает его к стене. Впрочем, обернувшись, он получает возможность как следует ее рассмотреть. Она хорошенькая, даже без яркого света софитов в клубе. Больше, чем просто хорошенькая — изящная, с оранжевой кожей, а плечи и часть спины (по крайней мере, та, что выглядывает из-под одежды) покрыты темными складчатыми узорами. Питер наклоняется, чтобы попробовать одну «завитушку» на вкус, языком исследует различия текстуры шеи и плеча. А девушка придавливает его к грязным кирпичам и прижимается бедром к члену, уже успевшему заинтересоваться ситуацией. Питер быстро решает, что аллея, по крайней мере, приличней, чем дешевый бар, в котором они познакомились.

Когда она царапает очень острыми коготками его спину, Питер шипит и молится, чтобы не порвалась его последняя чистая рубашка. В отместку он вцепляется зубами в нежную кожу на ее шее – в том чувствительном местечке под подбородком. Кажется, девушка не против — если судить по тому, как она хватает его руку и засовывает себе под блузку, чтобы он мог обхватить мягкий изгиб груди.

Питер жадно хватает ртом воздух и оглаживает ее сосок подушечкой большого пальца. Его бедра инстинктивно толкаются в ее ляжку. Она в ответ громко стонет – но недостаточно громко, чтобы перекрыть звук грохочущего голоса Дракса.

— Квилл?

Застонав (и в этот раз отнюдь не от удовольствия), Питер отыскивает в себе силы оторваться от плеча спутницы, чтобы взглянуть на друга. Приличия ради освобождает руку из ее декольте. Он готов поклясться, что если бы его член умел говорить, сейчас он извергал бы самые страшные ругательства, какие только есть на свете.

— Она гораздо привлекательнее, чем женщина, которую ты упоминал, — искренне восклицает Дракс. — Приятно видеть, что тебе не принципиально наличие тентаклей у возможных партнерш.

Девушка издает звук отвращения и быстро отлипает от Питера. Гребешки на ее коже встают дыбом и вспыхивают от злости. Она судорожно пытается поправить свою одежду.

— Эй! Детка, нет! Да брось! Это один раз было-то! — отчаянно объясняет Питер, но она уже толкает плечом Дракса, чтобы пройти. Тот выглядит невозмутимым, он явно не понял, что спровоцировал своим поступком. Питер остается у стены — возбужденный и растрепанный. 

Он готов поклясться, что если бы его член мог стрелять, Дракс в его расстрельном списке занимал бы верхнюю позицию.

Не считая того, что… блядь, нет. Это очень двусмысленно.

 

 **II. Рокет**  
— Профессор Кр’эт, какой он большой!

Питеру физически больно от отчаянных попыток не закатывать глаза. Диалоги в этой фигне — всегда самое худшее, но он опять потерял пульт, так что придется пока потерпеть немного напыщенных речей от второсортных актеров. Это маленькая плата за то, чтобы чуть-чуть облегчить свой спермотоксикоз. 

Питер многообещающе проводит кончиками пальцев по чувствительной головке своего члена. Он твердо намерен в этот раз довести дело до конца. Когда еще, черт возьми, ему представится шанс? С таким количеством пассажиров на корабле урывать свободные минутки становится все сложнее. Питер собирает влагу с головки, а потом неторопливо обхватывает член рукой. Пальцы на ногах непроизвольно поджимаются, а бедра чуть дергаются в ленивом восторге, когда он устанавливает неторопливый ритм, прерываясь только на то, чтобы окончательно стянуть с себя белье.

Одним глазом Питер посматривает на экран — там молодая на вид (но на деле — фиг его знает) женщина в плиссированной юбке сосет невероятного размера зеленый член. Откровенно говоря, реши повнимательнее он выбирать, «Развратные школьницы-скруллы 9» не стали бы его первым выбором (они бы даже в призовую десятку его хит-парада не попали бы), но с того момента, как корабль стал домом для еще трех пассажиров и домашнего растения, Питер быстро уяснил, что какой видеофайл первым открывается — тот ты и смотришь, ради собственного же психического благополучия. И честно говоря, пока он не пытается вникать в то, что болтают парни в этом видео, он с этим справится. 

Питер откидывает голову, мягко бьется затылком в стенку своей комнаты. Он прикрывает глаза, когда уделяет особенное внимание тому местечку под головкой члена. Смазка стекает по его пальцам, и Питер с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не начать уже метаться по простыням, наслаждаясь роскошью медленной дрочки. Если то, что он подумывает о том, чтобы начать пощипывать собственные соски, о чем-то говорит, то прелюдия к тому, ради чего он и включил это видео, как-то даже затянулась.

Пронзительный крик в фильме привлекает его внимание. «Школьница» теперь распростерта на парте, и, кажется, либо чрезвычайно наслаждается своим положением, либо переосмысляет свою роль в индустрии фильмов для взрослых. Питер не может сказать точно, что вернее. Он задумчиво обхватывает яйца, осмеливается опустить пальцы ниже, потом возвращает их на член.

— Уф, нет, это же неправильно.

Издав сдавленный вскрик, Питер отчаянно пытается прикрыться и в процессе едва успевает разжать руку. Он умудряется наполовину натянуть свое белье, а одеяло накинуть на колени – и оно глупо топорщится спереди. 

— Какого хрена, чувак? Стучаться не учили? — его голос звучит слишком слабо, чтобы быть угрожающим, но что-то подсказывает Питеру, что Рокета это в любом случае не остановило бы. Он смотрит на интервента широко раскрытыми глазами, а маленькому говнюку даже не хватает приличия выйти из комнаты и оставить Питера наедине с его поникшей гордостью.

— Неа, — коротко отвечает енот и пристально пялится в экран. — Вы, людишки, такие странные. 

Он качает пушистой головой, никак не поясняя свое заявление. Питер отодвигается, не в силах ничего сказать.

Рокет пялится на экран еще с минуту (его хвост вздрагивает раз или два), потом морщится, с отвращением проводит языком по острым как иголки зубам. 

— Да уж. Тебе серьезно нравится это дерьмо? — он оборачивается на Питера через плечо и тыкает в экран большим пальцем. Питер беспомощно пожимает плечами, и Рокет досадливо что-то восклицает.

— Эй, кстати, раз уж мы встретились. У нас опять закончились Сырные Кальмары.

 **III. Гамора**  
Особенные моменты между ним и Гаморой прерывают, кажется, в самое неподходящее время — как будто они не могут правильно рассчитать, когда им никто не помешает. По крайней мере, так Питер Квилл говорит себе. Звучит как отговорка (даже сам он это признает), но после того, как их третий почти поцелуй во время ужасного обеда портит взбешенный продавец антиквариата и оружия, Питер уже практически готов списать все на то, что звезды не сошлись, и забить на это дело.

Вообще, он большой поклонник ситуаций вида «случится — не случится»* в Стиле Сэма и Дианы** — вот да, можете считать его романтиком. И он умеет справляться с такими ситуациями. В этот раз в уравнении больше инопланетян и взрывов, но кто тут считает?

Он танцуют вокруг да около много недель. Доходит до того, что Рокет начинает хохотать каждый раз, когда они задерживают друг на дружке взгляд дольше, чем на секунду; а Дракс отпускает откровенный комментарий на тему того, как они, кажется, привлекают друг друга физически. Питер в общем и целом это переживет, но в глазах Гаморы каждый раз появляется что-то жесткое, и она стремительно уносится прочь.

Питер все понимает. Или, по крайней мере, пытается. После того, как несколько долгих лет она только и делала, что подчинялась приказам Ронана и Таноса, теперь ей хочется, чтобы каждый сделанный выбор был только ее и ничей больше — особенно когда она рядом с новыми друзьями. Так что Питер дает ей время разобраться, но пропасть между ними от этого не уменьшается.

Проходит какое-то время — и становится уже проще забыть об этом. Если совсем откровенно, она – одна из его лучших друзей, и эти отношения он легко может назвать самыми хорошими отношениями с женщиной, какие у него случались — если не считать его мать. Это странно, но уж как есть. Гамора помогает ему отбить Рокета, когда тот пытается сжульничать в покер, объединяется с ним после того, как Дракс уходит, потому что он «слишком прямолинейный, чтобы хитрить». Когда они охотятся за наградой, их команда почти так же хороша, как тандем Рокета и Грута – ну, пока они не начинают спорить и не теряют бдительности.

И хотя на осознание и притирку потребовалось какое-то время, Питер научился не слишком лажать, общаясь с Гаморой. Ему не хочется, чтобы в их отношениях царил хаос или прокрадывался какой-то холодок. В конце концов, он видел, как она бедрами ломает шеи врагам. Это — и то, как она набросилась на Рокета за то, что тот оставляет шерсть в душе. 

И все же у них случаются особые моменты – когда они только вдвоем идут на дело, и между ними снова вспыхивает эта искра, и Питер готов поклясться, что он слышит ангельский голос Марвина Гэя***.

И вот однажды их контакт, большой босс шайки в маленьком уголке Галактики, приводит на встречу свою дочь. Все идет хорошо, пока не врываются какие-то космические ниндзя, не принимаются кричать что-то насчет денег или типа того – Питер слишком напряжен, чтобы вслушиваться. Он хватает дочку — Эвритт? Элелин? Какое-то у нее странное имя, но он точно не помнит, как оно звучит — и убирается оттуда как можно быстрее, так как видит, что Гамора прикрывает связного.

Они бегут, пока не оказываются в более респектабельной части города. Все здания кажутся чистыми, новыми, совсем не подходящими для человека типа Питера. Впрочем, это ничего, потому что у него уверенность голого короля, и он отправляется прямиком в престижный отель, где снимает для них двоих комнату. При этом они изображают свежеиспеченную парочку, пока не поднимаются наверх и у Питера не появляется возможность сообщить Гаморе о своем местоположении.

Он едва успевает это сделать, как девушка набрасывается на него и прижимает к мягким простыням на кровати. Он отвлеченно замечает, как приятно ощущается чистое белье по сравнению с тем, что обычно постелено на его койку, но тут девушка накрывает его рот влажными губами и тянется к ремню на брюках.

— Ах! Эй! — он пытается аккуратно снять ее с себя, но она на удивление сильная для своего роста. — Ты восхитительная, и все такое, но мы же, типа, только что встретились, а твой папа стремный чувак, и мне нравятся все мои конечности в имеющемся количестве и на положенных местах, так что…

Питер резко глотает воздух, когда девушка замирает, так и не убрав руки с пояса его брюк.

— О, не волнуйся по поводу папочки. Он не узнает, обещаю, — уверенно заверяет она. — Ты что, не считаешь меня привлекательной?

Она вопросительно смотрит на Питера, видя, что он продолжает сомневаться. Накручивает локон серебристых волос на палец.

— Хочу сказать, я не зеленая богиня, но…

И Питеру хватает совести издать негодующий звук, в ответ на который она тут же обхватывает рукой его член – по тому, как она это делает, он решает, что это скорее комплимент, а не угроза.

Он решает озвучить свое согласие - голос при этом дрожит больше, чем ему хотелось бы:  
— Что ж, нам все равно надо время убить.

Она ухмыляется, обнажая два ряда острых зубов, а потом радостно кивает. Питер быстро решает, что без орального секса они как-нибудь обойдутся.

Мягкие, молочно белые бедра обхватывают его голову – от этого он слышит, как в ушах шумит кровь. Питер с готовностью прижимается к ее потаенным влажным складочкам. Она тихонько вскрикивает, когда его нос утыкается в клитор. Он сосредоточенно доставляет ей удовольствие, но через какое-то время его тело решает потребовать порцию кислорода.

Девушка аккуратно пропускает пальцы в его волосы и немного отстраняется, чтобы Питер мог по-быстрому ухватить несколько вдохов, а потом снова пристраивает его к делу. При этом она так неутомимо и непрестанно двигается, что ему приходится придержать ее за бедра. Питер чувствует влажность на лице, и не уверен, его это жидкость или ее. Он просто рад, что ей хорошо. Определенно, он не потерял сноровки.  
Когда она слезает с него, Питер несколько теряется. Слегка оглушенный, он приподнимается на локте, делает рваный вдох — и видит, что Гамора наконец-то добралась до них и теперь примеривается к его полуголой партнерше.

Девушка бросается к Гаморе, она быстра как гадюка, и в руке сжимает хищно изогнутый кинжал. Гамора быстро отпрыгивает в сторону, отступает, чтобы освободить пространство для выстрела.

Питер завороженно за всем этим наблюдает, но потом Гамора кричит: «Идиот, хватай ее за хвост!» Он бросается вперед, вытирая в процессе лицо, и хватается за дополнительную конечность, которой нападающая пытается выбить из рук Гаморы пистолет.

Дальше требуется всего несколько секунд, чтобы Гамора ее уложила. Она даже не оборачивается посмотреть, где девушка упала, а вместо этого смеривает Питера осуждающим взглядом. Тот подается назад в попытке защититься.

— Эй, я не знал, что у нее есть хвост, — капризно заявляет он.

Гамора со стоном трет лоб, словно пытаясь стереть морщинку, пролегшую по зеленой коже. 

— Наш связной убит. Полагаю, он ей не отец, она просто использовала его как марионетку, пока убивала его клиентов одного за другим. 

Ее голос звучит напряженно, но потом она замечает что-то и подходит к Питеру ближе. Тот немедленно вспоминает, насколько неприлично выглядит – в брюки по-прежнему упирается очень возбужденный член. Но вместо того, чтобы как-то исправить ситуацию, он просто пялится на лицо Гаморы... которая вдруг резко хватает его за нос и заставляет его открыть рот, игнорируя мычание протеста. 

— Слюна, контролирующая разум, — бормочет она задумчиво и почти невнятно, как будто это подтверждает какие-то ее подозрения. 

Если у Питера и были заготовлены какие-то остроты, он затыкается, когда она его отпускает. И вместо этого говорит:  
— Не думаю, что дело только в контроле сознания. 

То, что Гамора пропускает первый удар, когда девушка-агрессор вскакивает, и вместо этого бьет Питера локтем в солнечное сплетение, вряд ли можно назвать простой случайностью.

 **IV. Рокет… опять**  
Прошло пять месяцев с того момента, когда так называемые «Стражи Галактики» собрались вместе (Питер пытался добиться того, чтобы это название прижилось), и за все это время секс у Питера был ровно ноль раз. Не то чтобы он считал, или типа того, но факт остается фактом.

С тех пор как корабль стал гораздо более населенным, облегчение ему приносила только собственная рука, да и это происходило в спешке и не приносило удовлетворения — чаще всего, в душе, пока кто-нибудь снаружи ругался и требовал, чтобы ему оставили достаточно горячей воды.

Впрочем, сейчас Питер чувствует, что удача улыбается ему. Или во всем виновато возбуждение, медленно поднимающееся в нем, но в данный момент это просто не имеет значения.

Между самим Питером и коробкой с грузом зажат один из механиков местного космопорта. Он молод, темнокож и худощав. Но более всего важно то, что он заинтересован. Можете назвать Питера Квилла бесстыдником, но хотите правду? Сейчас его устроит и этот эпитет.

Механик присоединился к их маленькому экипажу почти сразу после посадки — его интересует дизайн корабля. Питер более чем счастлив немного похвастаться своей деткой. А потом как-то вопросы про систему двигателей плавно перетекли в облапыванье, и у Питера даже не было возможности завести свою речь «Я обычно этим не занимаюсь».

Вообще, конечно, невероятно глупо произносить подобные слова в ситуации, где и так понятно, что это откровенная ложь, но почему-то ему от этого становится легче.

Питер с готовностью целует механика, вцепившись в куртку его серой униформы. Когда тот пробегает языком по краю губ Питера, он раскрывает их. Почувствовав, как его схватили сзади за волосы, Питер испускает глубокий стон, толкается вперед и хватает парня за зад.

Питер чувствует, как после пяти месяцев воздержания внутри него поднимается горячая волна, рискуя окончательно закипеть и выйти из берегов. Он решает, что если события будут развиваться слишком быстро, он сможет выехать на фирменной браваде и своем умении делать минет (слегка подзабытом, но все же).

Механик отстраняется, почти беззвучно говорит что-то о том, что ему в спину упирается ящик, и Питер удивляется тому, какой звук вырывается у него — жалобный, похожий на скулеж. 

— Давай, — говорит парень и одаривает Питера застенчивым взглядом — из-под длинных ресниц сверкают карие глаза. — Как насчет того, чтобы устроить мне экскурсию, мистер… Стар-Ворс, да? 

То, что пальцы молодого человека вцепились в воротник плаща Питера, несколько усложняет процесс корректировки имени.

Они едва успевают войти внутрь, облапывая друг друга и вслепую пробираясь в общее помещение корабля. Питер очень рад, что там никого нет; но когда механик агрессивно тянет Питера на себя, чтобы тот был сверху, он не уверен уже, что их способно хоть что-нибудь остановить.  
Он устраивается между раскинутыми ногами молодого человека, и почти чувствует, как его тело вибрирует, когда распахивает рубашку и пробует на вкус солоноватую кожу внизу живота. Тот хрипло стонет, потом тянется к брюкам Питера и начинает расстегивать молнию ширинки.

— Давай-ка это снимем.

Питер с готовностью покачивает бедрами, чтобы облегчить задачу. Его член уже упирается в ткань белья и пропитывает ее смазкой, поэтому Питер испытывает облегчение и радость, когда он наконец-то освобождается из плена одежды.

— Ничего себе, — присвистывает механик. Питер ухмыляется, но потом теплая ладонь обхватывает его член, и…

…И если он не хочет кончить слишком рано, надо сосредоточиться. Питер пытается отвлечься на то, чтобы стянуть брюки со своего партнера, но это мало чем помогает – у механика явно богатый опыт. Каждый раз, когда Питер чувствует, что пальцы касаются его отверстия, ему приходится прикладывать титанические усилия, чтобы не производить какие-нибудь неприличные звуки.

Шуршание дверей сигнализирует о том, что кто-то вернулся на корабль.

— Ух ты… Эй! — полностью игнорируя тот факт, как напрягаются лежащие на диване, Рокет входит в комнату. — Не знал, что ты нашел себе компанию, Квилл. Ты собираешься представить нас друг другу?

Рокет кивает на партнера Питера, который обнаженным лежит на диване.

— Чувак, потеряйся, — предлагает Питер, махая рукой в сторону выхода. 

Впрочем, Рокет может быть настойчивым, если у него есть на то охота.

— Эй, малышка. Как тебя зовут? — Питеру немного стыдно, что сам он до этого момента не догадался задать этот вопрос. Механик упирается ладонями ему в грудь и садится.

— Так, я отказался от идеи использовать животных в сексе. Меня не интересует это извращенное дерьмо, — объясняет он, выуживая из общей кучки свою одежду и натягивая ее. Во взгляде, который он бросает на Рокета, читается только отвращение.

— Нет! Это не…

— Парень! Это парень! — выдает Рокет; как будто Питер сам не в курсе — при том, что еще минуту назад он планировал отсосать этому чуваку.

— Удачи тебе с твоим грызуном, — снова подает голос механик, обернувшись через плечо. Он направляется к выходу. Внезапно у Питера появляется желание, чтобы по пути он споткнулся о трап. 

Рокет прижимает уши к голове. Его шерсть встает дыбом, и Питер теперь даже не может видеть его глаза. Впрочем, ему это и не нужно. Поморщившись, он неловко втискивается назад в свои брюки, потом хлопает ладонью по дивану рядом с собой.

Рокет, наконец, поднимает голову, вздергивает бровь (ну, насколько это возможно, учитывая то, что все его лицо покрыто волосами). Питер безропотно соскальзывает с дивана и усаживается на пол рядом с товарищем. Той рукой, которая почище, он тянется и аккуратно гладит между ушами. В ответ слышит только один наполовину искренний звук недовольства.

Через несколько секунд Рокет нарушает молчание.

— Эта униформа… Ты же не собирался позволить ему ковыряться в твоем корабле, да? 

Питер не может сдержать короткий смешок, который так и рвется с губ. 

— Ни за что, Чубакка. Я бы никогда!

**\+ 1. Грут**

В этот раз условия идеальные. Питер совершенно в этом уверен.

Он практически выгнал с корабля остальных, чтобы они провели ночь в каком-нибудь другом месте. Уговаривая их уйти, он буквально сует им в руки фиг знает сколько кредитов и наставляет, что им надо отлично провести время и ни при каких обстоятельствах, ни за что не возвращаться домой. Он почти убежден, что даже придумал какие-то оправдания типа заражения разнообразными паразитами, но сейчас он уже ни в чем не уверен. 

Все, что Питер знает — так это то, что у него теперь свидание с собственной рукой, к которому прилагаются свежевыстиранные простыни, а еще — вибратор, который он тайно купил несколько остановок назад. И черт его побери, если он не порадует всех этих своих друзей сегодня.

Вот почему он раскинулся на кровати, задрав одну ногу — чтобы было удобнее пропихивать в себя два влажных от смазки пальца. Он не сдерживает громкий стон и трется щекой об одну из подушек — просто чтобы насладиться мягким прикосновением к коже. По сравнению с разгоряченным телом простыни кажутся прохладными, и от этого он немного дрожит.

Питер знает, что слишком долго терпел, чтобы теперь полноценно наслаждаться длинным процессом. Он даже не уверен, что ему удастся попробовать все задуманное, но все же позволяет себе насладиться подготовкой, извиваясь, пока растягивает мышцы своего отверстия, делая рваный вдох сквозь сжатые зубы каждый раз, когда запястье задевает яйца. Питер чувствует, как сокращаются мышцы живота, бесконтрольно и напряженно. Ему уже очень хорошо, и все, чего сейчас хочется — это двигаться, дергаться, извиваться, насаживаться на что-нибудь, пока теплое покалывание энергии не заполнит его до краев.

Встав на колени, он с готовностью добавляет третий палец. Немного жжет, но сама возможность громко стонать, ничего ни от кого не скрывая, притупляет ноющие ощущения. Он раздвигает пальцы, растягивает себя, и при этом едва избегает прикосновений к простате.

Питер готов. Должен быть уже готов. Он откидывает баночку со смазкой подальше и тянется за вибратором. Тот сиреневый и достаточно анатомически достоверный для того, кто привык жить в окружении инопланетян. Продавщица в магазине описала Питеру все функции приобретаемой игрушки, но сейчас Питеру не хочется напрягаться и все их вспоминать. Он просто подносит головку вибратору ко входу в свое тело.

Призывные стоны срываются с его губ, как только искусственный член входит в его тело, и это удивительные ощущения — чувство наполненности и одновременно осознание того, насколько там все туго. Его собственный позабытый член обильно сочится ему на живот, он ярко-красный на фоне светлой кожи. Питер думает, что наверняка даже не придется к нему прикасаться.

Как только вибратор полностью вошел, Питер с осторожностью нажимает кнопку у основания игрушки и не может сдержать крика, который в ту же секунду рвется из горла. Его конечности как будто пронзает множество острых электрических иголочек, и Питер бьет ногой, а потом падает на матрас. Пальцы на ногах поджимаются так сильно и стремительно, что сминают постельное белье.

Внезапно он слышит тихий невнятный стук и открывает глаза. Баночка со смазкой слегка перекатывается на столе, куда он ее, оказывается, закинул. А рядом… Рядом стоит горшок Грута. Питер густо краснеет от мысли, что маленький прутик видел, как он делает нечто подобное. Он забыл, что Рокет поставил горшок именно сюда — под предлогом того, что в комнате Питера самое хорошее освещение.

Настойчивая пульсация заставляет Питера склониться к мысли, что ему все равно. Он хватает ртом воздух и двигает бедрами — ритм быстро превращается из медлительного в стремительный. Жалобные звуки и наполовину оформившиеся мольбы срываются с губ Питера — впрочем, они никому не адресованы — и уже вскоре он достигает кульминации.

Одно резкое движение бедер, одно прикосновение головки вибратора к простате — и он готов. Уши Питера наполняет звон, и он выдавливает из себя облегченный вскрик, все его тело как будто охватывает огонь.

Когда его зрение, наконец, проясняется, и перед глазами уже не стоит белая пелена, Питер выключает вибратор и убирает его в сторонку. Он чувствует себя так, словно каждый нерв в его теле оголен. При этом Питер до безумия счастлив. Он неторопливо вытирает рот тыльной стороной ладони — ему в рот попадает собственная сперма, но это уже не имеет значения. 

Краем глаза он улавливает движение на столе. 

Ему едва хватает сил, чтобы повернуть голову и встретиться взглядом с невинно выглядящим прутиком в горшке. 

— Никому об этом ни слова, хорошо, Грут? — хрипло произносит Питер. И усмехается про себя.

\---

*Троп "случится - не случится" предполагает, что два персонажа, испытывающих друг к другу определенное влечение, на протяжении длительного времени никаким образом не развивают свои отношения (http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/WillTheyOrWontthey)  
**Сэм и Диана (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sam_and_Diane) - персонажи сериала под названием "Веселая компания" (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Весёлая_компания)  
*** Гэй Марвин - американский певец, аранжировщик, музыкант, автор песен и музыкальный продюсер (https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Гэй,_Марвин)


End file.
